Star Fox Transmissions
by RoseHeart236
Summary: Perhaps you've seen Snake's codecs in Brawl. Maybe you've listened to Palutena's tips for Pit in Sm4sh. But what if Fox and Falco were the ones to talk about the fighters? Please review kindly!
1. Transmission 1: Mario

Before we begin, a reminder that this is not a fan fiction story, but rather fanmade transmissions with the StarFox characters in the Smash games. These are parallels to Solid Snake's codes in Brawl and Lady Palutena's guidances in Sm4sh. In these transmissions, Fox will usually (if not always) be the one to provide information of the fighters for two reasons. One, he's one of my favorite fighters to use in Smash. Two, he's a veteran character who participated in the Smash series longer than Falco. This first transmission will feature only Fox and Falco. I don't have any plans to feature more StarFox characters in future transmissions unless there is a need to.

* * *

Transmission: Mario

 _Transmission Start_

 **Fox** : "Hey, it's Mario!"

 **Falco:** "Heh, still wearing those old-fashioned overalls, I see!"

 **Fox** : "Well, of course! He's well known for that, and the fact that he's a great jumper! He and I took part of the very first Smash era along with a few others. His fireballs and trademark jump attack provides him with the advantage to take down his enemies. He may not look like it, but he's actually a pretty strong and agile fighter. I should know since I've had my shares of fights with him in a couple of tournaments."

 **Falco** : "He's also a plumber, right? I heard he's supposed to be a plumber…"

 **Fox** : "Yeah, well… I hardly see him do any plumbing, let alone carry any plumbing tools. He's usually busy trying to save Princess Peach from the evil King Bowser."

 **Falco** : "A stubby, so-called plumber fighting against a giant, spiked, fire-breathing turtle to protect the princess of mushrooms. Ya can't get any original than that, folks!"

 _End transmission_


	2. Transmission 2: Luigi

Here's the second transmission! This time however, Slippy and Peppy are present, but they each have only one line. Enjoy reading and please review nicely!

* * *

Transmission: Luigi

 _Transmission Start_

 **Slippy** : "Who's that guy in green? He looks like Mario!"

 **Falco** : "It's Mario's weakling brother, Luigi!"

 **Peppy** : "Now, don't be hard on the poor guy, Falco!"

 **Falco** : "Why not? His fighting skills aren't all that professional, and he lacks his brother's strength and confidence. And yet, here he is trying to be all tough and whatnot, when he's just making a fool of himself. He's like the Mario wannabe!"

 **Fox** : "While Luigi isn't the bravest or the strongest of all fighters, he's still capable at defending himself. He joined his brother during the first Smash era when he heard that Mario was participating as well. He's been improving over the years in Smash, to the point of developing his own combat skills."

 **Falco** : "That's still not impressive though…"

 **Fox** : "Well, he still has a long way to go. I'm sure with just enough determination in himself, he'll come around eventually."

 **Falco** : "If he can get his act together without screwing things up, that is!"

 _End transmission_


	3. Transmission 3: Peach

Transmission: Peach

 _Transmission Start_

 **Fox** : "Ah yes, Princess Peach! Where to begin with her?"

 **Falco** : "How about going with the fact that she's constantly getting herself in trouble and has to be saved all the time? Kinda like a certain feline I know…"

 **Fox** : "I meant on her fighting tactics, Falco!"

 **Falco** : "What's there to talk about? All she does is throw vegetables at people, and use random items she has her hands on!"

 **Fox** : "There's more to her than just that! Behind that elegant, gentle appearance she's actually very tough and strong! Back when she joined during the Melee time period, she, along with you and me, was one of the top fighters! Peach and I even teamed up together to bash our opponents during team battles! I shoot from my blaster to weaken them and she delivers the final blow with just one swing of her crown to send them packing! Sometimes it was the other way around, with her smacking the fighters silly and me having to do a high kick to finish them off! We were practically the best team fighters in Smash!"

 **Falco** : "Heh, sounds like you admire her a lot! You sure you're not crushing on her or something?"

 **Fox** : "I… uh,…"

 **Falco** : "Hey, does Krystal know about this? Maybe I should go talk to her about it!"

 **Fox** : "I—Wait a minute! That's not—! Don't tell her anything! Falco!? FALCO!"

 _End transmission_

* * *

Hope you're enjoying these so far! More is coming on the way! Don't forget to leave a review! Thank you very much!


	4. Transmission 4: Bowser

I wonder... has anyone has ever done this before? I didn't bother to check. Anyways, here's the next one! Don't forget to leave a review! Enjoy reading!

* * *

Transmission: Bowser

 _Transmission Start_

 **Fox** : "And here's King Bowser! He's looking fierce, as if he wants to burn an entire house to the ground!"

 **Falco** : "This guy has been going on with his rivalry with Mario for years now! He just doesn't know when to quit!"

 **Fox** : "It's even gotten into levels of stubbornness. And yet, when he's not plotting anything bad, they'd go to parties together or have kart races with each other. It's all rather strange…"

 **Falco** : "Guess they don't always hate each other, do they?"

 **Fox** : "Anyhow, Bowser is one of the heaviest fighters in Smash. His claws and fire breath are to be reckoned with when facing him. However, he's also quite slow whenever he starts to make an attack. This leaves him vulnerable for counterattacks."

 **Falco** : "Which makes it fun since we can just get out our reflectors to repel his attacks right in his face!"

 **Fox** : "Haha! Yeah, it does!"

 **Falco** : "But there's also the fact that he can flatten his opponents using his own heavy weight to his advantage."

 **Fox** : "Right, so when that happens, we gotta make sure to stay out of range, then move in for a critical hit!"

 _End transmission_


	5. Transmission 5: Yoshi

This specific transmission features Krystal, considering where she first debuted in the Star Fox games! Enjoy reading! Please make sure to leave a review when you're done!

* * *

Transmission: Yoshi

 _Transmission Start_

 **Krystal** : "What an adorable dinosaur!"

 **Falco** : "Yeah, well that 'adorable dinosaur' has an unhealthy appetite for almost anything it can get its tongue on!"

 **Krystal** : "Oh? Does it now?"

 **Fox** : "It's true. Yoshi is often hungry even in the middle of a fight, which can be a little discomforting for the other fighters."

 **Falco** : "And every time he swallows a fighter whole, he hatches them out in an egg!"

 **Krystal** : "Oh, so Yoshi's a female, then?"

 **Fox** : "Uh, no actually."

 **Krystal** : "No?"

 **Fox** : "It lays eggs, yes, but it's really a male… at least, that's what I was told…"

 **Krystal** : "Hmm,… interesting…"

 **Falco** : "Yoshi can also use its own eggs to throw them at its opponents."

 **Krystal** : "Wait, what!? This dinosaur uses its own eggs as ammunition!?"

 **Fox** : "It, uh… it looks less horrifying than it sounds, believe us…"

 **Krystal** : "…"

 **Fox** : "Another thing about Yoshi is that it can fly by using its feet."

 **Krystal** : "It flies… without wings?"

 **Fox** : "Er, kinda… yeah…"

 **Krystal** : "I feel the need to study this creature now. Any chance you could bring Yoshi to me in your next fight?"

 **Fox** : "Uh…"

 **Falco** : "Yeah, sure, we can do that! No problem at all!"

 **Krystal** : "Thank you! I'll be waiting!"

 **Fox** : "Ho, boy…"

 _End transmission_


	6. Transmission 6: Rosalina

Transmission: Rosalina

 _Transmission Start_

 **Falco** : "There's Rosalina!"

 **Fox** : "And also her little Luma by her side."

 **Falco** : "With just a few waves of that wand of hers, she can give out commands to that little guy on different sorts of fighting moves to use."

 **Fox** : "And when one Luma has had enough beatings, she can just summon another in the battlefield."

 **Falco** : "Those Lumas must really care about Rosalina so much as to sacrifice their lives for her."

 **Fox** : "Well, she is the 'Mother of Lumas'. From what I heard, she's been taking care of those little guys since she was just a little girl."

 **Falco** : "For how long, exactly?"

 **Fox** : "I'm not sure. I was told that she's lived for centuries with the Lumas."

 **Falco** : "What!? CENTURIES!? I don't believe that!"

 **Fox** : "Well, I'm just telling you what I know. I wasn't sure whether or not to believe that myself."

 **F** **alco** : "Jeez louise, how can she even LIVE that long!? She doesn't look a day older than twenty-five!"

 **Fox** : "That's a mystery we may never know…"

 _End transmission_

* * *

Please make sure to leave a review when you're done reading! Thank you!


	7. Transmission 7: Boswer Jr

This transmission has Slippy joining in the conversation with Fox and Falco! Please leave a review when you're done reading! Thanks!

* * *

Transmission: Bowser Jr.

 _Transmission Start_

 **Fox** : "Hey, Falco! Slippy! Take a look at Junior over there!"

 **Falco** : "Bowser Jr? What about him?"

 **Fox** : "He looks like he's giving the fighters a workout from that clown car of his!"

 **Slippy** : "Wow! That vehicle he's got must be loaded with a tight and durable weapons system!"

 **Fox** : "Yeah, he's got all kinds of ammunition and weaponry! Buzz-saws, ball-and-chains, drill-pods, cannonballs—The list goes on!"

 **Falco** : "Seems to me his dad is spoiling his bratty little boy on buying him destructive toys. He's using them to do all the hard and heavy fighting for himself!"

 **Slippy** : "That car looks so tough on the surface area! It's like he's controlling an active, indestructible defense tower! Does that car even have a weakness!?"

 **Fox** : "In fights like this, the clown car isn't something to mainly target on."

 **Slippy** : "Huh? Why's that?"

 **Fox** : "If you were to aim your attacks on the cockpit where Junior is, you'll be able to deliver more damage to him than anywhere else."

 **Falco** : "In other words, just aim for the top and you'll be able to send him flying in no time!"

 _End transmission_

* * *

Sigh... this part was a little difficult to put in. I had to do a lot of editing to feel satisfied with the result. Anyways, I hope you like it!


	8. Transmission 8: Wario

Transmission: Wario

 _Transmission Start_

 **Falco** : "Uh oh…"

 **Fox** : "What is it, Falco?"

 **Falco** : "Wario is in this fight! You know what that means, right?"

 **Fox** : "Oh no! Did we bring enough air fresheners!?"

 **Falco** : "I don't think even air fresheners can save us or the other fighters from Wario's gas attacks!"

 **Fox** : "Ugh… it was really difficult getting the stink off of my clothes in my last battle with that guy!"

 **Falco** : "Yeah, this guy puts skunks to shame! He could clear an entire stage even if he's not trying to! He also creeps me out with that giant jaw of his! Knowing he'll use it to take a bite out of his opponents doesn't help!"

 **Fox** : "We'll have to come up with a good plan to defeat him if we want to avoid having to take hours of cleaning ourselves! Guess we'll just have to use our blasters to attack him from a distance to weaken him, and then carefully approach him to kick him out of the stage."

 **Falco** : "Or if we're feeling more aggressive, we'll just keep grabbing hold of him for a couple of throw attacks!"

 **Fox** : "Alright, let's go!"

 _End transmission_


	9. Transmission 9: Donkey Kong

I never knew much about the Donkey Kong game series, so this one was very difficult to come up with. It's not the best transmission, but this should be satisfactory enough to post. Enjoy reading and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

Transmission: Donkey Kong

 _Transmission Start_

 **Fox** : "There's Donkey Kong! The 'King of the Jungle', as some people would say…"

 **Falco** : "What kinda stupid name is 'Donkey Kong' anyways? It sounds like something out of an old monster movie or something!"

 **Fox** : "It's HIS name, and you don't want him to hear you say that when you face him in a fight! Unlike all the other primates we've faced in our missions, Donkey Kong relies on brute strength to take down opponents and it is incredibly high! Most of his attacks are all triggered from his fists, giving the fighters the beat down! Another thing to note is that he's got quite a temper, so when he's fuming with rage, it's a sign that tells you to stay away from him!"

 **Falco** : "Eh, I'm not worried about all of that. He may be big and strong, but his attack moves are all close range."

 **Fox** : "That's true. He doesn't use any range weapons like you and me. Still, we need to be cautious if we're going to get close enough to knock him off the stage."

 **Falco** : "If he tries to punch me, I'll be sure to counterattack with a swift kick in the face!"

 _End transmission_


	10. Transmission 10: Diddy Kong

Transmission: Diddy Kong

 _Transmission Start_

 **Slippy** : "Who's that little monkey with the red hat?"

 **Fox** : "That's Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong's good friend!"

 **Falco** : "Remember that time he dragged the both of us to help him save DK from the Subspace Army?"

 **Fox** : "Heh, how could I forget? Though what about it?"

 **Falco** : "I'd like to drag that monkey off the stage the next time I get to fight him so that he'll know how much of a burden it feels!"

 **Fox** : "Well, you can't really blame him! He was desperately in need of help, and we just happen to be the only ones he could turn to!"

 **Falco** : "Yeah, yeah… I'm still a little sore about him having to pull on my jacket collar though."

 **Fox** : "So anyway, Slippy! In contrast with Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong's fighting tactics consists of using a variety of weapons, such as his Peanut Popgun and his Rocketbarrel Jetpack."

 **Slippy** : "Are all of those weapons made out of wood?"

 **Fox** : "I think so, yeah…"

 **Slippy** : "But wait a minute! That doesn't make any sense! How are the barrels able to ignite jet fuel without being ignited itself!?"

 **Fox** : "Well…"

 **Slippy** : "And how is that popgun able to shoot anything without the proper trigger mechanism!?"

 **Fox** : "Uh…"

 **Falco** : "Just admit it, Fox! You're as confused about jungle technology than just about any of us here!"

 **Fox** : "I—okay… yeah, I don't get it either…"

 _End transmission_

* * *

This is the longest transmission I've done so far! I hope you liked it a lot! Don't forget to leave a review when you're done! Thanks very much!


	11. Transmission 11: Mr Game & Watch

Transmission: Mr. Game & Watch

 _Transmission Start_

 **Falco** : "Hey, Fox! It's Mr. Game & Watch!"

 **Fox** : "Ah, the infamous two-dimensional smash fighter! All of his attack moves are based on the portable Game & Watch video game series. Examples include his throw attacks from his very first game titled 'Ball', and his final smash being parodied from the game 'Octopus'."

 **Falco** : "By the way, wasn't he also responsible for the creation of the Subspace Army, which caused the Subspace war?"

 **Fox** : "Yeah?"

 **Falco** : "Ya ever wondered how he managed to form those Primids and all those other shadow creeps? How is it that he can form 3D monsters when he's a 2D living being? You know, like what EXACTLY is he supposed to be?"

 **Fox** : "Falco, It's not like I know everything about Mr. Game & Watch himself!"

 **Falco** : "And I'm still baffled on how he is able to fight, let alone function properly here. You'd think he'd be less of a flat character since he's been in the three-dimensional universe longer than he should…"

 **Fox** : "Well, that's just one of the many mysteries in this universe… and quite possibly in his."

 _End transmission_

* * *

Please leave a review when you're done reading this transmission! Thank you!


	12. Transmission 12: Little Mac

Sorry this took too long to post. I've got a headache and a fever, so forgive me if this transmission isn't all that great or if it's too similar to the Little Mac guidance with Palutena.

* * *

Transmission: Little Mac

 _Transmission Start_

 **Falco** : "Ha! Look at that little man!"

 **Fox** : "You mean 'Little Mac'?"

 **Falco** : "Who else would I mean when I say 'little man'? Compared to the rest of the manlike fighters, he's a shrimp!"

 **Fox** : "Watch what you say, Falco! He may be small, but his strength and power rivals even the most heavyweight fighters in Smash! What's special about him is that he has a power meter, which when fully charged he'll deliver the final blow that will send his opponents out of the stage! You wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of his uppercut punch or his front jab attack!"

 **Falco** : "Eh, don't sweat it! I've seen it all! But I'm still gonna give that boxer the what for!"

 **Fox** : "Yeah, well don't underestimate him just cause he's smaller than you! You should already be aware of that!"

 **Falco** : "Alright already! Jeez! You gonna brief me on what his fighting tactics are or what!?"

 **Fox** : "Okay, so I'm sure you're aware that he's got the fight in the bag when he's on the ground. But he's got quite the disadvantage when fighting in the air. We can either do a sneak attack from behind or set up some explosive traps to send him in the air long enough to damage him and knock him out of the stage."

 **Falco** : "Got it! Here we go!"

 _End transmission_


End file.
